


hey, sorry i almost murdered you?

by haewon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Soonhoon, M/M, attempted murder but not really, im crying what is this, jun and soonyoung are idiots, please don’t hit someone with your car you wont end up with a boyfriend, wonwoo just wanted to call an ambulance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haewon/pseuds/haewon
Summary: Wonwoo finally breaks down and drives Soonyoung and Jun to go get some pizza that they’ve been talking about for weeks.There’s a sudden thud and now they’re left with a crucial decision to make: dump the body or go get some pizza?Well, they easily end up doing both — and then some.





	hey, sorry i almost murdered you?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, im back after a million years of not uploading! 
> 
> this fic was really just out of blue, i had literally no inspiration for this one at all. i also finished writing this is in like an hour so it’s bound to have errors and stuff so please be leintent towards those. 
> 
> also, this work kind of plays around with murder and kidnapping but these subjects aren’t light (at all) so please if you’re sensitive to those topics then don’t read this! it’s not really what you think but i just wanted to add a warning beforehand.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy!

Wonwoo would like to consider himself a safe and pretentious driver. It’s not as if he was distracted or anything whilst acting as some sort of chauffeur for his two best friends, Jun and Soonyoung. 

The two college students didn’t have jobs, or a car — for that matter — and Wonwoo became the dreaded friend with a mode of transportation. They had started to get increasingly annoying and persistent until Wonwoo finally agreed to drive them to the nearby pizza place for a large cheese pizza with thin crust. 

“Wonwoo, I’m telling you that their wings are the best things on the planet!” Soonyoung speaks up from the back seat, currently trapped in a headlock — Jun’s arm strung around the younger’s neck. 

“This idiot doesn’t know what he’s talking about, if you go to this pizza place you need to get their pasta!” Jun retorts, and a muffled cry can be heard — _probably his _— as Soonyoung gains the upper hand in their little scuffle.__

____

____

“Can you two please just shut the hell —“ Wonwoo begins, turning to look at them for a split second before a loud thud can be heard from outside the car, and the youngest of the three slams hard on the breaks. 

“Did you guys hear that too?” Soonyoung gapes, his eyes trained on the window. Jun nods his head slowly as Wonwoo breaks out in a cold sweat. 

Wonwoo is quick to unbuckle his seat belt and put the car in park before he all but leaps out of the driver’s side door, hoping to God whatever he hit isn’t dead. 

“It’s probably just a small animal or something,” Jun tries to reason, exiting the vehicle and placing a comforting hand on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “It’s long gone by now.” 

Soonyoung speaks up from the other side of the car next to the sidewalk, panic clearly laced in his voice, “It doesn’t look like a small animal to me.” 

Wonwoo and Jun rush over to Soonyoung and the two begin to scream as they spot a tall figure lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious from the impact of the car. 

“Guys, we gotta get rid of the body!” Soonyoung shouts, hysteria plastered on his face as Jun nods his head. 

“No, we have to call an ambulance, he could be seriously injured, or even dead!” Wonwoo reasons, but it’s too late, because Jun and Soonyoung have already resorted to every cliche murder plot ever — stuffing the body in the trunk. 

“He’s way to tall to fit in here,” Jun says almost comically as Soonyoung lets out a squabbled noise, seemingly in agreement. 

“You two are not stuffing a dead guy in my trunk!” Wonwoo shouts, making his way towards his friends who are trying to fold the poor guy’s legs to make more room for the torso. 

“And I just wanted to get a pizza,” Jun whines as he shoves the man’s arms in and slams the trunk shut.

“Who says we still can’t!” Soonyoung laughs, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sweater sleeve. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? We can’t just get pizza after running someone over and stuffing them in the trunk!” Wonwoo pleads, seemingly on the brink of insanity. 

“Ok, take a chill pill. I’ll drive if you don’t want to,” Soonyoung replies, jumping in the driver’s seat as Wonwoo is herded into the backseat by Jun. 

 

When the three arrive at the pizza place, there is a silent agreement not to talk about what had happened back there. Wonwoo calmly orders the pizza, opting out on the pasta and wings because they literally just killed someone and Wonwoo thinks he’s going to throw up if he eats anything, let alone the pizza. 

Soonyoung has probably murdered someone before, if his rather elated face when he spots the food is anything to go by. Wonwoo slips into their booth next to Jun, setting the tray down and letting his friends dig into their last meal before they’re all probably arrested and sent to jail for the rest of their shitty lives. 

Jun takes a bite of his pizza and breaks the silence with the question on everyone’s mind, “so what are we gonna do with the body?” 

“Maybe I should just google nearest dumping site?” Soonyoung replies, reaching to grab his phone as both Jun and Wonwoo let out a rushed no. 

“We should take him to the hospital,” Wonwoo starts, and Jun shake shakes his head. 

“You don’t take a dead guy to the hospital. They’ll ask what happened and we don’t have a story the the staff will believe,” he replies, and Soonyoung narrows his eyes. 

“You keep saying we but really, you’re the one who hit him,” he directs at the youngest and Wonwoo’s mouth drops open, a string of protests falling out of his lips.

“If it wasn’t for you two we wouldn’t have even been on the road to begin with!” Wonwoo replies in anger. “You can’t blame me for everything considering you two stuffed him in the trunk!” 

“Don’t bring me into this, I was helping you this entire time!” Jun hisses, and a customer nearby grabs their tray with panicked eyes and leaves the building as fast as they can.

“Maybe we should stop talking about this in a public place, yeah?” Wonwoo smiles as one of the employees comes over to their table, a frown forming on his thin lips. 

“Hey, you guys are talking really loud and disturbing the other people in here,” the man says, his name tag reading _Jihoon _.__

____

____

Soonyoung’s eyes perk up as he spots him, “Oh hey, Jihoon! I didn’t know you worked here!”

Jihoon flushes red, “Oh, it’s you.” 

“Yep, and these are my best friends, Wonwoo and Jun!” Jun waves charismatically while Wonwoo can only grimace at this awkward exchange.

“When does your shift end?” Soonyoung asks suddenly, and Jihoon’s eyes flutter in confusion.

“Actually, I’m already off the clock,” he responds in an airy tone, and Wonwoo feels bad because Soonyoung is totally gonna take advantage of the poor kid in one way or another. 

Jun, sensing Wonwoo’s discomfort, decides to intervene. “This is nice and all but we have some urgent business to take care of, so please excuse us Jihoon.” 

Jun and Wonwoo make a move to exit their booth as Soonyoung says, “We ran over someone and their body is in our trunk, want to see?” 

Jihoon’s eyes bulge out of their sockets as Soonyoung gets up an wraps an arm around the smaller’s waist, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “Now you’re an accomplice. Isn’t that cool?” 

Jihoon holds his tongue until the four are outside of the establishment, “You absolute fuckers! I want no part in this!” 

“Too late!” Soonyoung laughs as they trail over to Wonwoo’s car, only to hear a quiet banging sound in what seems to be the direction of the trunk. 

“Holy shit, you don’t think he’s alive, do you?” Jun breathes, his voice shaky. 

Wonwoo doesn’t comment on that thought, deciding instead to just open the trunk and see for himself. 

Jihoon covers his eyes and Soonyoung looks on eagerly as Wonwoo lifts it up and a ruffled head of hair pops up, his eyes wide and confused. 

“Holy shit!” Jun cries, falling backwards and onto the concrete parking lot. 

Jihoon yelps in fright and hides his head in Soonyoung’s chest as the older cries out in excitement. Wonwoo can’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. _At least he won’t be going to jail for murder _.__

____

____

“Um, what’s going on?” The guy says, shuffling out of the trunk to stand up, dusting off his pants. He’s at least a good head taller than Wonwoo, even staggering above Jun and his tall frame. There aren’t any visible injuries on him at all; he looks perfectly fine. 

“Well long story short, this guy,” Soonyoung doesn’t hesitate to point a finger at Wonwoo, “hit you with his car and we were going to dump your body thinking you were dead.” 

The man’s eyes widen in fear and Jun rapidly begins to cover up Soonyoung’s confession with a fake story of his own, “We were going to take you to the hospital but there wasn’t any room in the car and we ran out of gas so we had to stop!” 

“At a pizza place?” The man asks in bewilderment as he looks on towards at the store in front of them. “For some reason...I don’t really believe you.” 

Jihoon narrows his eyes as he finally recognizes who’s in front of them, “Hey, Mingyu!” 

Mingyu looks down and relief washes over him as he recognizes the older, “Jihoon-hyung, what are you doing here?” 

“I work over there,” he points to the pizza place who’s _open _sign now flashes to _closed _. “They, and by they I mean this fucker,” he points to Soonyoung, “were going to frame me for your murder.”____

_____ _

_____ _

“What? We were not!” Jun cries, shaking his head. “And your name is Mingyu? Why does that sound so oddly familiar?” 

“Yeah, Mingyu, Kim Mingyu,” he replies, shuffling around in his pocket and producing his wallet and taking out his student ID. “I go to the university just down the road here, and Jihoon-hyung is the student TA in my writing class.” 

“Why are you so calm? We almost killed you!” Wonwoo barks, his eyes wild. “You should be mad, calling the police on us by now!” 

“Well, that’s okay, accidents happen, right?” Mingyu replies, flashing a toothy grin. “And besides, I’m sure you had a good reason for not wanting to report this.” 

“Actually, we just wanted to get pizza,” Soonyoung interrupts, and Wonwoo glares at him. “I mean, uh — we were afraid!” 

“What —“ Mingyu says but doesn’t finish as his phone rings, and he takes it out of his pocket, the screen in perfect condition as he answers a call, “Hey Hao, what’s up?” 

A loud voice on the other line begins to yell a few choice words as the four begin to shift around, uncomfortable and shocked by this entire thing. 

“Yeah, sorry for missing our hang out time, I was hit by a car and almost dumped in a ditch — yeah, I know it’s totally crazy,” there’s a long pause before Mingyu speaks again, “I’ll tell you all about it later, I gotta go, bye!” 

The phone call ends uprurblty as Jun’s eyes widen considerably, “Hao, as in Xu Minghao?” 

“Yeah, that’s him! Do you know him?” Mingyu brightens up before continuing, “He’s my best friend!” 

“Oh, holy shit! I almost killed my boyfriend’s best friend!” Jun cries, gripping at his hair as he tries to remain calm. “He would have killed me!” 

“Oh, so that’s your boyfriend?” Soonyoung speaks up, “when were you planning on introducing him to us?” 

“Okay, seriously, we have more serious things to discuss. No one has time to listen to your stupid best friend drama!” Jihoon cries, his eyes trained on Soonyoung. 

“It’s not stupid, I take these things very seriously,” Soonyoung huffs, crossing his arms as he turns away from both Jun and Jihoon.

“This isn’t the time!” Wonwoo cries, trying to keep his composure. “Anyway, Mingyu, we’re so sorry! We can definitely drive you back to your place and pretend none of this ever happened.” 

Mingyu looks like he is about to agree before he shakes his head. “Sorry, don’t think I can forgive attempted murder that easily.”

“It wasn’t attempted murder, if anything its an attempted kidnapping, which holds less of a charge! Your claims won’t hold up in a court of law anyway since you have no proof!” Wonwoo rants, taking a deep breath after he finishes. “And besides, you probably don’t remember anything.” 

“The way you’re desperately trying to cover up my attempted murder and kidnapping is kind of hot,” Mingyu mutters, and Wonwoo looks taken a back.

“Excuse me? That’s all you have to say in this situation?” Wonwoo stutters in disbelief as Soonyoung chuckles loudly beside them. 

“You were ready to forgive us like two seconds ago,” Jun directs this at Mingyu, who’s eyes are still locked on Wonwoo. “You were being so nice earlier, what gives?” 

“I’ve decided in the five minutes that we’ve known each other that you guys are most likely good people, but I want some compensation for your conscious decision to hide my body and play all of this off as an accident,” Mingyu smiles, and everyone is taken aback. 

“You always seemed extremely stupid, but that is a pretty compelling argument coming from your mouth,” Jihoon says, sounding rather impressed. 

“Hey, you should take that whole compensation thing up with Wonwoo since he was the one who ran you over,” Soonyoung suggests, and the other two hurriedly nod their heads as Mingyu slowly nods along as well.

“Wait, you shouldn’t agree with them!” Wonwoo demands, and in frustration he cries, “I’d honestly rather be arrested than give you any kind of compensation.”

“Wow, that’s kinda mean,” Mingyu pouts, and — _shit this guy Wonwoo almost killed is really cute when he looks at him closer _, “Can’t I just get your number?”__

____

____

“My number?” Wonwoo questions, his head tilting to the side. 

“You want your almost murderer’s number? That’s kinda cute,” Jun snickers as Jihoon says something along the lines of _“no, that’s literally not cute at all” _, but everyone ignores him.__

____

____

Soonyoung decides he’s had enough of his sappy shit as he lets out a yawn, “This is extremely dysfunctional. Can we please go home? That pizza made me tired.” 

“Shut up, idiot,” Jihoon jabs at the Soonyoung’s side, and laughs as the other kneels over in pain. 

“No, he’s right, we should leave before anything weird happens,” Jun disagrees with Jihoon, and Wonwoo sighs. 

“As if this whole night hasn’t been weird!” Mingyu giggles. 

“When you try and be funny it’s honestly just creepy,” Jihoon snorts, “see you guys tomorrow, I’ll be taking these two home.” 

Jihoon grabs Soonyoung by the ear and grabs Jun’s hand as he drags the two towards what appears to be his car with the bumper sticker: _hows my driving? call 1-800-idontgiveashit _. Wonwoo should have expected as much as Jihoon revs the engine and peels out of the parking lot as if his life depends on it.__

____

____

Wonwoo doesn’t think the shorter knows where either of his passengers live, and frankly he doesn’t really care. He’s had enough of his friend’s bullshit and just wants to go home and take a nap. He’s about to get into his car when he remembers he almost killed someone, and said person is still standing there in the dead of night, eyeing him. 

“So, are you going to take me home?” Mingyu asks, and stares expectingly at Wonwoo. “What’s your name, I don’t think I caught it?”

“It’s Wonwoo, and please don’t file any charges against me,” Wonwoo all but pleads as a grin spreads across Mingyu’s face. 

“I don’t even know how!” he laughs, going around to the passenger side door and hopping into Wonwoo’s car. 

Wonwoo thinks that this whole thing could’ve gone down a lot worse — _legitimately murdering someone is pretty bad _— so driving a cute boy home isn’t that terrible in retrospect.__

__

__Though, Wonwoo is pretty sure he’s gonna hold this whole_ you almost killed me_ thing over his head for a long time, and he isn’t really that reluctant to admit that. But, for as long as Wonwoo is going to know Mingyu, he decides that it probably won’t be such a bad thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! comments are much appreciate!!


End file.
